


Zootopia: Partners and Family

by VariableMammal



Series: Zootopia: Partners [10]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6628249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VariableMammal/pseuds/VariableMammal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde's relationship has moved forward. Having a week's vacation, they decide to visit both of their parents to gauge their reaction to their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zootopia: Partners and Family

-Nick and Judy's Aardvark Rise Apartment, 10:30 AM, Day One-

  
    "About time you got up, sleepyhead!" Judy Hopps chided, watching Nick Wilde rub the sleep from his eyes as he slowly made his way out of their bedroom.  
  
    "Hey, we got an entire week off," Nick said groggily, "and this is the first time in so long I've gotten to sleep in so late."  
  
    "So," Judy dropped her already-packed suitcase in front of their couch, "where are we going?"  
  
    "Where are we... going?" Nick asked. "You actually wanna go on vacation for our vacation?" He chuckled a bit, scratching his tummy.  
  
    "I'm not going to sit around in this apartment for a whole week, that's for sure," Judy said. "Any suggestions?"  
  
    "Um," Nick thought about this for awhile. "Well, you know, it has been quite awhile since we visited our families. Maybe we could do that this week."  
  
    "Hey, yeah!" Judy agreed, nodding. "And we haven't visited them at all since we became an official item..."  
  
    "I'm sure we'll come to regret this decision," Nick yawned, stretching, "but yeah, I think that's what we should do. You want to maybe spend a couple of days or so at my mom's place, then head over to the Hopps farm?"  
  
    "Oh yes, yes!" Judy smiled happily, bouncing a little, "I adore your mother; she's so sweet!"  
  
    "Sounds like we have ourselves a plan, then," Nick smirked, "I'll let her know we'll be coming over later today." He started texting into his phone. Judy held up one of her forefingers.  
  
    "She uh, does she know we're actually a couple-couple...?" Judy asked hesitantly.  
  
    "Fluff, I think she knew we were a couple before either of  _us_ did."  
  
    "What do you mean by that?" Judy gave a nervous giggle.  
  
    "Well, there was a reason I tried to avoid mentioning you to her during my weekly calls," Nick grumbled, "but she eventually found out about you, and then she asked about you every week. Over time, the questions got more and more, uh... inquisitive. First there was the easy stuff like, 'oh, how is Judy doing?', but soon enough it turned into 'has she worn any new clothes around you lately? I used to try to impress your father with new clothes when I was courting him,' and then one day she even hit me with 'do you like how she smells?'"  
  
    "Do you... huh," Judy gave an amused and surprised exhale.  
  
    "Right?" Nick shrugged. "Can you believe that?"  
  
    Judy looked away with her head, but then her eyes turned to look back at Nick. "So um, what did you tell her? About that." Nick nearly dropped his phone.  
  
    "That it was none of her business!" Nick enunciated.  
  
    "But," Judy pressed, "um, ... _do_ you like how I smell?"  
  
    "Oh for the love of..." Nick set his phone down hard and ran both of his hands through his head and ears. "YES. Yes, I like how you smell, happy?"  
  
    "Kinda, yeah!" Judy admitted in a small voice. "I never knew that! I've never caught you like... sniffing me or anything."  
  
    "Yeah, and why do you think that is?" Nick leaned on the refrigerator, folding his arms. "Your gigantic bunny ears would have picked up what I was doing right away, and then I never would have heard the end of it."  
  
    "Oh Nick, come on," Judy protested. "Don't you think it's a little late for us to be worrying about whatever little quirks we have? If you had told me earlier, I wouldn't have minded. I mean, if it was something you only wanted to do in private, I get that, but..."  
  
    "It's not only the embarrassment factor," Nick went on, "but, I mean, think about it. Doesn't it seem a little bit weird, and... I don't know, base? Can you imagine me rubbing and sniffing my muzzle all over you, taking in the slight shift in your scent when my wet nose starts to... to... tickle you..." He trailed off.  
  
    Judy and Nick both started to stare straight forward, unblinking. Their eyes glazed over a bit.  
  
    "Hey!" Judy suddenly piped up with enthusiasm, "I just got a great idea! How about... we head out on our vacation... tomorrow!"  
  
    "Tomorrow," Nick tested the word as if he had never heard it before. "I like tomorrow. Tomorrow is good."

 

* * *

  
  
-Mary Anne Wilde's Rainforest District Home, 10:00 AM, Day Two-  
  
  
    "Nicholas! Judy! Please come in!" Nick's mother, Mary Anne Wilde, cheerfully invited the two into her home, which was on the "ground floor" of the Rainforest District. She was a pretty looking vixen, just three inches shorter than Nick, and only the barest hint of age in her face, and none in her sweet, gentle voice. Nick gave his mother a brief hug after setting down their luggage. "Can you help Judy up, dear? My knees haven't been doing that great lately." She held out her hands expectantly, and Nick lifted Judy up so she could give Mary a hug at head-level.  
  
    "Mm, hello Mrs. Wilde," Judy greeted with her hug, while Nick held her, grinning.  
  
    "Judy, you know better," Mary softly reproved her, "you will call me Mary, Mary Anne, or Mom, but you will not call me ma'am or Mrs. Wilde."  
  
    "M-mom?" Judy said nervously. "I uh..."  
  
    "Well, maybe in time," Mary grinned. "I already think of you like family."  
  
    "In that case," Judy said, tilting her head to beckon Nick, "c'mon in here, Nick and let's make this a family hug." Nick stepped forward so he gently sandwiched Judy against Mary and himself.  
  
    "Ohhh, now this is more like it," Mary squeezed happily.  
  
    "Love you too, mom," Nick grinned, then let them both go.  
  
    Several minutes later, they were all reclined around a table in her living room, Nick and Judy in a couch, and Mary in a chair. All three were enjoying some lemon tea. Judy noticed the house still looked clean and sort of earthy, having a low light environment typical of Rainforest District homes.  
  
    "Ah, Nicholas," Mary started, "I hate to be rude, but do you think I could have a little alone time to chat with Judy?" Judy's ears perked and turned towards her at this.  
  
    "Oh, of course, mom," Nick nodded, standing up, "got anything I could do? Dishes need washing?"  
  
    "Yes, I haven't gotten to the dishes today," Mary nodded, "thank you, dear."  
  
    Nick smirked and patted Judy's head twice. "Good luck." Then, he made his exit to the kitchen.  
  
    After he left the room, Judy was actually the first one to speak. "So, um, Mary... I hope you don't mind that Nick and I are fully a... a thing now."  
  
    "Of course not, sweetie!" Mary said. "I've known for quite some time that no one on this Earth has made Nicholas happier than you. The very first phone call after he met you, he was like a completely different fox! I just knew he had met someone special. Took me several more calls to pry out just who that was, though!"  
  
    "Really?" Judy said very loudly. "So from the VERY FIRST time he talked to you after knowing me, you knew he thought I was special?"  
  
    "It's a shame I can't hear you over these incredibly loud dishes!" Nick shouted back, plugging in his phone and turning on some music.  
  
    Mary giggled mischievously. "Good idea, Judy. That will give us more privacy for the ol' girl talk." Judy smiled pleasantly. "Like you though, Judy, I've always hated stereotypes. It's easy to hate them when you're a fox, and they're all negative. Did you know that when I was growing up, 'vixen' was a slur applied to any female animal that was promiscuous or overly flirty?"  
  
    Judy shook her head. "No, I didn't know that." Her voice was slightly awed.  
  
    "I never strayed from my dear John, even when he was taken from me," Mary said, "so I've always been against stereotypes. I've always wanted Nicholas' happiness, as well, so I wanted to help him fight against those biases and become a Junior Ranger Scout. After that incident, though, he was crushed. It wasn't until you got into his life that I got my Nicholas back, the one I remembered. He was like a kit again!"  
  
    Judy looked slightly away with her eyes, smiling a warm but slightly embarrassed smile.  
  
    "Truthfully, though," Mary said cautiously, "once Nicholas finally told me who exactly you were, I had reservations."  
  
    "Because I'm a bunny," Judy nodded in understanding, not looking offended at all.  
  
    "No, goodness no," Mary shook her head. "It was because I recognized you from that press conference."  
  
    "Oh, sweet cheese and crackers," Judy said in dismay, covering her eyes with her ears. "I wish I could expunge that press conference from history."  
  
    "That was all I had to go on for awhile," Mary sipped her tea, "so maybe you can understand why I was a little worried, and why Nicholas sounded like he was describing an entirely different person. But when I saw his drive, when I showed up for his Police Academy graduation, and I heard your speech... Wow. You were so humble, yet inspiring and warm. I was quite in awe!"  
  
    "Mary..." Judy looked very embarrassed, her ears warming up.  
  
    "I've been rooting for you two ever since," Mary said, "I know it can't be easy, being a predator-prey couple. That's practically unheard of, especially in my time. But I know you two make each other so happy. So, there's no one else I'd rather have for my Nicholas than you."  
  
    "Aw, Mary..." Judy gave a bright smile, her eyes closed.  
  
    "Now, I know it's none of my business," Mary started with a bit of a sly grin that Judy recognized must be the Wilde family trademark, "but Nicholas hasn't ever sniffed you, has he?"  
  
    Judy felt incredibly tiny in the couch all of a sudden, her eyes widening. "U-um...!"  
  
    "Oh, sweetie!" Mary giggled pleasantly as she read Judy's reaction. "I hope you didn't take offense to that if he did! We canines are a bit off like that. We love the smells of our loved ones, especially our mates."  
  
    Judy flashed her teeth, feeling incredibly nervous. "No! I mean, uh, yes! It was... it was pleasant!"  
  
    "I apologize for putting you on the spot, my dear," Mary continued to giggle. "I wish I had a picture of that face you just made, though." Nick came back into the room, rubbing his hands.  
  
    "All right, dishes are done, hands are dry," Nick looked at Judy, "oh my God. Mom? What have you been talking about?"  
  
    "Oh, nothing," Mary sang. Nick looked at Judy again for confirmation, and she showed him a very large, but transparently uncomfortable smile. Nick sighed.  
  
    "Please leave my poor bunny alone, mom," Nick sat on the couch, slipping behind Judy, "now I have to deploy my new emergency bunny de-stressing maneuvers." He cracked his knuckles. Judy blinked.  
  
    "Uh, wait, Nick," Judy put her hands on his wrists lightly in a weak protest, "a-are you sure you want to do that in front of her...?"  
  
    "Just gonna show her how I take care of my bun," Nick grinned slyly. "Now, don't get too anxious. You know this only works for mild-to-medium anxiety." Nick took his hands and wrapped both of them around the base of Judy's ears. He slowly stroked upwards, along the full length of the outside of her ears, with his claws barely touching inside of them. Judy's hands immediately fell from Nick's wrists. "I can feel the heat radiating from her ears." Nick half-lid his eyes at his mother. "Just what were you bothering her about?" Mary didn't respond, a paw to her mouth, finding this treatment of his adorable.  
  
    "Ooh..." Judy cooed, barely audibly, soaking in the feeling.  
  
    Nick continued petting her ears, repeating the same stroke twice more. "Now, after three to four times-" Judy's right foot jerked once, and her right eyelid twitched, "that should happen, that's how I know it's working. And just a few more deft strokes and..." Judy nearly turned to jelly, slumping a bit against Nick, her eyes barely open and a very goofy looking smile on her face.  
  
    "That is too precious," Mary giggled, enchanted.  
  
    "There we are," Nick grinned, satisfied, "dumb bunny mode activated." Mary opened her mouth and suddenly looked very displeased.  
  
    "Nicholas P. Wilde!" Mary pointed a finger at Nick, "I've taught you better than that! I will not have you SPECIES SHAMING in my house!" Nick blinked, jerking out of the spell he was casting on Judy. Judy was released from her brief trance as well, waving both hands.  
  
    "Oh no no no!" Judy protested. "I love it when he calls me that! It's... it's kind of a thing we have. I call him dumb fox or sly fox, he calls me sly bunny or dumb bunny. Our relationship was kind of founded on playful teasing and uh... disrespectful respect. It's not insulting to me at all!" Mary looked confused.  
  
    "It's kind of an unusual thing, yeah," Nick admitted. "Back when we first met we were pretty brutal to each other, to be honest. But then as it got more playful, we found ourselves using the same words, just reacting to them differently."

  
    "Well, as long as you ah- respect each other, I suppose that's the important part," Mary said, still a bit confused. "My, love seemed so much simpler when I was young."

 

* * *

   
  
-Mary Anne Wilde's Rainforest District Home, 6:30 PM, Day Three-  
  
      
    "I've tried something new, I hope you two like it," Mary said warmly, placing bowls of salad next to Judy and Nick at her dinner table. "Lettuce with the freshest carrots I could find for that slight bit of sweetness, strawberries, which are my favorite, walnuts and almonds, and to top it off, a blueberry vinaigrette dressing."  
  
    "Ooh, this looks delicious!" Judy said in anticipation, and Nick nodded. Judy noticed Mary's dinner table was a bit large for one living alone.  
  
    "We've talked about us for basically the whole time we've been here, mom," Nick started, eating some of his salad, "how are  _you_ doing, anyway?"  
      
    "Oh honey, you know how I am; we talk every week," Mary smiled, "I still have my girlfriends over for cards and we go shopping sometimes. I love being on the ground level of the Rainforest District, it's so convenient for me and my range of mobility. The temperature is just right, the humidity is great for my fur, the light is low enough so I don't have to squint or wear glasses, and the soft hush of the water falling puts me to sleep so quickly at nighttime. Thank you so much, Nicholas."  
  
    Judy thought about that expression of gratitude and how earnest it sounded while she munched on the crunchy carrots. "So Nick, when you were out making money on the streets... you were actually helping your mom get a better place to live, too? You made enough money to live way beyond that apartment you ended up in, and yet..."  
  
    "He's such a darling to his old mother, isn't he?" Mary smiled in pride and gratitude.  
  
    "You are not old, mother," Nick said in slight annoyance, "and good grief! We were on your life for like  _ten seconds_ and now it's back to me again?"  
  
    "Nicholas really is so sweet, hm, Judy?" Mary tilted her head in Judy's direction.  
  
    "The best," Judy nodded enthusiastically, having another bite of salad. Nick sighed and rolled his eyes.  
  
    "Very well, I guess I can bore you with some more of my mom-ventures," Mary giggled, "you know I like doing puzzles, sometimes I play Scarabble with some of Judy's relatives with my phone." Judy looked interested at this. "Oh, Judy, I was going to try to get your size, before you leave. I was going to knit you and Nicholas some matching sweaters for the winter."  
  
    Judy gasped at this, perking up. "Oh my gosh, yes please! That would be so great! I can just see him and I walking down the streets in cozy sweaters...!" Judy squinted her eyes shut, seeming to radiate happiness. Nick and Mary both blinked a bit at her enthused reaction.  
  
    "Sometimes she still surprises me at how... bubbly she is?" Mary said with trepidation at Nick.  
  
    "Now you know what I live with, mom," Nick smirked, and Judy shot him a wry smile. "And, gotta say, I really do like it." Judy's smile slowly became warmer and Nick returned a smile as well. Mary was quite content to look at them and take in the warmth of their affectionate gazes. Their dinner passed in relative peace, but Mary suddenly couldn't help herself from asking one more question.  
  
    "Now, dears, you'll have to excuse an old, nosy vixen for asking but-" Mary started.  
  
    "You're not _old_ , mother," Nick interrupted insistently.  
  
    "I'm getting there, Nicholas," Mary laughed softly. "Anyway, I don't suppose you two know if you're able to have kits together, do you?"  
  
    Judy and Nicks pupils both became like pinpricks, and Judy dropped her fork. Their eyes darted to and fro from each other, Mary, and nothing in particular. Nick hoped the air around their ears wasn't sizzling.  
  
    "Oops!" Mary said lightly with a sheepish grin at the discomfort she was clearly causing them. "Forget I said anything!"

 

* * *

   
-Express Train to Bunnyburrow, 11:00 AM, Day Four-  
  
  
    "'Forget I said anything'," Nick scoffed, sitting next to Judy on the train, their luggage under their chairs. "I can't believe mom asked that..."  
  
    "Well, I have to admit I didn't know," Judy said, trying to stay vague since they were in public. "I mean, I had done a little research before and..."  
      
    Nick blinked. "You have? So you  _do_ know?"  
  
    "The answer is a resounding 'maybe'," Judy lifted a finger up timidly. "It's not exactly a well-researched science, after all..."  
  
    "I... guess we'll have to keep that in mind, then," Nick said, feeling a sudden responsibility. Judy looked away for a second.  
  
    "Speaking of things on my mind," Judy started, "there's something I need to tell you about us going to Bunnyburrow. I haven't... told them yet. About us."  
  
    "What?" Nick said, still quietly. "You haven't told your folks we're in love?" At that, a pig couple sitting next to Nick overheard this and scooted slightly away from him. Nick's ears flattened and he felt a flare of irritation. "Yeah, yeah, a fox and a bunny! Freaks of nature, right? I can smell your misgivings!"  
  
    "Nick!" Judy blurted in astonishment. "Don't cause a scene!"  
  
    "Why, are you suddenly ashamed, too?" Nick grit his teeth at her.  
  
    "No," Judy said firmly, her brow furrowed and then she continued, very loudly. "I LOVE YOU." More eyes turned to look at the two, more than even Nick's outburst had caused. Judy then became quiet again, "...I just don't think we should cause a scene."  
  
    "Y-you're right, Judy, I'm sorry," Nick said, catching himself. "That's unlike me to let it get to me and  _show_ it. I just... it makes me so frustrated whenever people look at us and see something detestable."  
  
    "How could you think I was ashamed of _us_?" Judy look a little hurt.  
  
    "Judy, please..." Nick asked for forgiveness, "it's just, what you just said. You haven't told your _parents_. Some of the only people who's opinion actually matters."  
  
    "I will tell them, that's my responsibility," Judy said, placing both hands to her chest, "but look at who you're dealing with, here. You're the most perfect person in the  _world_ for me, and look how long it took me to realize that. I'm my parent's daughter, after all. Where do you think all of those backwards views came from in the first place?"  
  
    "Judy I... I mean, don't you think with us together this long they've figured it out anyway? Put two and two together?" Nick looked lost.  
  
    Judy gave a pained smile. "I told you we bunnies are good at multiplication, not addition."  
  
    "Okay then," Nick chuckled, both starting to feel a little better. "But in my mind, if we told them awhile ago, maybe it would have softened the blow once we actually got there." Judy shook her head.  
  
    "I've been thinking about this a lot, Nick," Judy said, holding up two fingers, "There are  _two_ major establishments we need on our side to make this easier for us." She held up one finger. "One, the Hopps rumor mill. The less time it has to spin, the better. If we told them early on, the rumors would distort and twist at light speed and all of a sudden in those rumors you would become an ex-con that wanted me to join you in a life of crime or something. If we're _there_ , we can stymie the rumors just by being able to dispel them." Nick blinked at this surge of information.  
  
    "And... two?" Nick was interested. Judy smirked deviously.  
  
    "The clusterfluffle."  
  
    "The," Nick spurt out a laugh, "oh, your horde of siblings?"  
  
    "That's right, your," Judy made air-quotes, "'favorite' part of visiting my family. They're quite useful for bending the popular opinion." She made doe eyes. "'Daddy? What do you mean you don't like Nick? I  _love_ Nick, he's so cool!' 'Mommy, why  _can't_ Nick be a part of our family?' You see?"  
  
    "Ma'am, please forgive me for ever doubting you," Nick grinned, "I forgot just how good you were about looking dumb then suddenly pulling a plan out of that tiny fluffy tail." He snuck a slight skritch of his fingers through it.  
  
    "Hey!" Judy flinched her rear off the seat for a moment. "Okay, I'll forgive you, this time." She winked as the train pulled in. Before the two got up, Judy noticed a female squirrel was looking at the two of them.  
  
    "I don't know if this means anything," the squirrel said, "but I think you two make a lovely couple."

 

* * *

  
-Bunnyburrow Station, 12:00 PM, Day Four-  
  
  
    Nick carried their luggage off onto the small station platform. He smiled at there being very few buildings in sight. What a welcome escape, he thought, sighing tranquilly. He looked around and didn't notice too many animals except for the ones arriving and departing.  
  
    "Boy, the welcoming committee gets smaller each time we show up," Nick shrugged his shoulders, looking around with one hand on his forehead, shielding his eyes from the midday sun. Judy lit up as she caught sight of someone.  
  
    "But I know  _someone_ I can always count on to greet me or say goodbye at the train platform...!" Judy said, about ready to burst with happiness. "Jenny!" A light gray rabbit that looked very slightly shorter and younger than Judy, but otherwise very similar looking, rushed up to hug her.  
  
    "Judy! Nick!" Jenny exulted, with Nick smiling at the bunny's energetic hug of her sister.  
  
    "Wait, JENNY?" Nick marveled loudly. "Isn't this the kit from that photograph you have at the apartment? The  _tiny_ little kit?"  
  
    "Uh huh, Jenny Fur Hopps!" Judy smiled, "I barely recognize you, Jenny, you've grown up so much in these five years. You're fifteen, now?"  
  
    Jenny nodded. "Mhm, just a couple of days ago. I'm so glad you and Nick are visiting. I've missed you!"  
      
    "Missed you too!"  
  
    "Heya Nick," Jenny smiled at him after she released her hug, "you'll have a slightly easier time from now on at our place. Mom finally stopped having kits, so the youngest are five or six or so. None of the tiny screechers."  
  
    "Ah, that sounds great," Nick chuckled, "the perfect age to be read stories to. I brought a few books for us to read if they want."  
  
    "He is so sweet!" Jenny put her hands on her hips, impressed. "No wonder you love him so much!" Nick blinked.  
  
    "Carrots, I thought you  _just_ said you hadn't told everyone yet," Nick nudged her.  
  
    "Jenny isn't 'everyone', Nick, she's my favorite sister," Judy smirked.  
  
    "Ouch, you can  _do_ that?" Nick asked defensively.  
  
    "Bunny culture is a  _bit_ different, Nick," Judy explained. "With hundreds of siblings, we stopped pretending we wouldn't play favorites many generations ago."  
  
    "Oh, ol' Jayce Son Hopps is here for you to take your luggage," Jenny indicated. "Jayce!" A lanky, slightly tall cream-colored bunny with a smirk on headed over to Nick as Jenny waved him over.  
  
    "How's it going, Slick Nick?" Jayce asked, shaking his hand. "Want me to get your things?"  
  
    "Nick's plenty strong to carry them," Judy protested. "He's a strong fox."  
  
    "Judy's stronger," Nick explained, "she can have me on my back in less than a second if she wills it."  
  
    "Ouch, I dunno if I'd admit to that," Jayce chuckled. "Oh well, if I don't have to carry bags, that's fine with me." Nick continued to carry them. Jenny threw him some keys.  
  
    "I guess you can drive back then, Jayce," Jenny said. Judy looked aghast.  
  
    "Jenny! You aren't old enough to drive yet!"  
  
    "Well, got my learner's, and the cops aren't very thick out here anyway, so..." Jenny giggled, kicking out her feet as they walked.  
  
    "Jenny,  _we're_ cops, you fluffy doof!" Judy indicated herself and Nick.  
  
    "Gonna be fun, huh, Nick?" Jayce grinned.  
  
    "Oh yeah," Nick actually looked pretty pleased.

 

* * *

  
  
-Hopps Family Farm Compound Main Entry Hall, 1:30 PM, Day Four-  
  
    "Nick! Nick! It's Nick, everyone!"  
    "Nick, did you bring me any candy?"  
    "You look smaller than last time! Or am I bigger?"  
    "Nick, you're so cool! Gimme a hug!"  
    "Hey Nick is it true that Judy can beat you up even though you're a fox?"  
    "Nick! Come play Super Bash Bunnies with us!"  
  
    Nick sighed as at least a dozen bunnies were in his personal space already. He could feel his grip on his luggage loosening as curious bunnies pulled it away, probably to unpack and ransack it, he guessed. He hoped he would see it again. "Judy, why does this always happen? You only have two kids on you. I have like fourteen. We've been away from them for the same amount of time."  
  
    Judy laughed, hugging the closest bunnies to her, her ears soaking in the familiar din of the Hopps household. "It's because you're just that interesting, Nick. They grew up with me. Even if I'm a weird city-slicker now, they were around me for many years." Nick felt himself slowly being pulled to the ground by all of the grasping, hugging, fluffy hands. He laid there with his eyes half lid as bunnies crawled all over him, playing with his ears and nose.  
  
    "Your ears are so short."  
    "How come you hang around Judy so much, Nick? Do you like her?"  
    "His tail's so long an' fluffy!" a bunny wrapped it around herself.  
    "I found a storybook! Are you gonna read to us again, Nick?"  
    "What's all these ties for anyway?"  
    "Nick, do you have a car?"  
  
    "This isn't such a bad way to go, I guess," Nick grumbled, but then grinned a bit. "Heya kids. Good to see you all."  
  
    "Hi Nick!" Several enthusiastic bunnies yelled out and latched onto him simultaneously at his greeting. He tried to struggle to his feet with the weight of several bunnies clinging to him. Judy smiled at seeing her gray bunny mother and slightly portly cream bunny father approaching. The three shared a big hug.  
  
    "Now kids, you be gentle with that poor fox," Bonnie Hopps said. "Hello sweetheart. Was your trip pleasant?"  
  
    "Yeah, no problems," Judy smiled. She tended to sneak in little white lies when talking to her parents without even realizing it.  
  
    "Good to see you, honeybun," Stu Hopps said, his voice wavering a bit in emotion. "You know we always love to get to see you."  
  
    "Alright, well!" Judy broke from her hug and clasped both of her hands together. "Mom, dad. I have something to tell you. Nick and I are in love."  
  
    An incredibly rare moment of complete silence descended on the Hopps entry hall as pairs of ears all over turned to listen to what Judy had just said. Nick, Bonnie, and Stu looked equally terrified. Bunny noses throughout the hall twitched at the sudden silence. Then, before too much longer, the din started up again and Nick had several more bunnies clinging to him. His knees buckled a bit as he strained under their weight, starting to groan in discomfort.  
  
    "You love Judy, Nick!?"  
    "Wow Nick, you must be really something. Judy is super picky."  
    "Is Judy like your princess, Nick?"  
    "Do you two kiss an' stuff?"  
    "Are you gonna get _married_?"  
    "Aw, I wanted Nick to be MY boyfriend..."  
  
    "Y-yes, that is accurate," Nick struggled under the weight of the curious children. "I do love Judy."  
  
    "Oh my," Bonnie said, looking quite surprised. Stu had a sort of lonesome, sad expression on his face. He turned to walk away. "Oh, Stu..."  
  
    "Dad!" Judy called after him. Nick winced apprehensively.  
  
    "Oh, just give your father some time, Judy," Bonnie flicked her wrist at Judy. "You know how emotional he gets." Judy yelped as she had her own group of bunnies to deal with now, several more glomping onto her.  
  
    "Judy, Nick is your special favorite?"  
    "Judy, are you gonna kiss Nick?"  
    "Why do you want a fox boyfriend?"  
    "Aren't you scared of Nick at all? He's so big!"  
    "I like Nick a lot, Judy, I'm glad you do too!"  
    "Do you love Nick, Judy?"  
  
    "Oh goodness," Judy said, "I almost forgot what this was like. Um, yes, guys, I love Nick..."  
  
    "Be careful with your sister," Bonnie admonished. Before long, Stu came out slowly again, carrying a tackle box and two fishing rods. He wandered over to the pile of bunnies that he knew Nick was under.  
  
    "Kids, leave that fox alone," Stu said calmly, and the kids scattered at the gentle command of their father's voice. Nick gasped for air. "Nick, would you like to go fishing with me? Alone?"  
  
    "Ah, yes, sure! Of course," Nick picked himself up and offered to carry the tackle box with his hands outstretched. He was given it, and one of the rods. Nick shot a look to Judy. Judy flashed her teeth in a hopeful wince and crossed her fingers at him.  
  
    "So much for the clusterfluffle," Nick chuckled to himself.  
  
    "Whats a clusterfluffle?"  
    "Nick did you know a fluffle is a group of bunnies?"  
    "Yeah, like us!"  
    "No fair, daddy, I want to go fishing too!"  
    "Why's dad wanna go fishing?"  
    "Bring him back soon, please! I want a story!"  
  
    Judy turned as Stu and Nick headed out the front door, but had lost sight of her mother.  
  
    "Mom?" Judy called out. One of her brothers pointed in the direction of the primary clothes washing area, and Judy nodded at him and headed that way.

 

* * *

  
  
-Hopps Family Farm Compound Main Clothes Washing/Drying area, 2:00 PM, Day Four-  
  
  
    Judy headed into the long hallway lined with many washing and drying machines. She caught sight of several of her brothers and sisters doing laundry, until finally she saw her mother. Rushing over, she started to help fold clothes next to her.  
  
    "Sweetheart," Bonnie said distastefully, "you can't be doing laundry on your vacation."  
  
    "I just want to talk to you, mom," Judy said, continuing to fold clothing.  
  
    "About what, dear?"  
  
    "About what," Judy sputtered, "about Nick, mom! Will you please let me talk about the love of my life?"  
  
    "Judy," Bonnie sighed, "I've been learning a lesson all these years about you, and that's that I will never understand or succeed in meddling with your goals in life."  
  
    "It's not that hard to get, mom," Judy said in slight frustration, "he's so nice to my siblings, he's polite to you and dad, he helps out on the farm when he can, and he's the most trustworthy cop in the ZPD."  
  
    "Well besides that last bit," Bonnie said, "that's about the least you could ask for in a rabbit suitor."  
  
    "But it goes beyond that, mom," Judy kept frantically gesturing, "that's all you know about him on the surface, that he's a nice guy. But he's a  _great_ guy. I've trusted him with my life several times, and he's had his in my hands too, and I've never let go! He's so sweet, kind, and gentle, beneath that snarky exterior. He knows just what to say to me when I'm down, or make me even happier when I didn't think I could be. When I peeled back all of his layers, which took a long time, believe me, do you know what I found? I found the other half of _me_. The half I didn't know I was missing." Judy started to sniffle.  
  
    "Oh, honey," Bonnie looked shocked. "What a strange, wonderful world we live in. I would never have thought a bunny could have a fox as a soulmate."  
  
    "A SOULMATE?" Judy yelped incredulously.  
  
    "You know I've always been able to read you, Judy," Bonnie went on. "Your ears are flat and your nose is twitching. You're so anxious even  _thinking_ about what would happen if you couldn't be with Nick. You're terrified of losing him, even metaphorically. I can't stand in the way of you getting to be with your soulmate, honey. In fact, I'm on board now. 100%. ...Or, maybe 90%."  
  
    "90%...?" Judy gave a weak sobbing chuckle, wiping her eyes.  
  
    "You know I think Nick is a darling, dear," Bonnie said, "and I don't think any less of him for being a fox. But there are no predator/prey relationships! It's just not _done_! You put yourself in danger every day on the job, Judy. Now, socially, you will be the target of irrational hatred as well, from those who cannot or will not understand just why you think he's so special. You've been breaking down stereotypes of bunnies all your life, I just don't want you to get hurt in the process."  
  
    "Nothing could hurt me as much as not getting to be with Nick," Judy said gently, giving a gentle hiccup. "Nothing. We already got disapproving looks when we were out together even when I didn't know I loved him. I just waved my arms and shot nasty looks right back. But now I don't care. Their petty opinions are nothing to me. I don't care who I offend, or even inspire, by loving Nick. I just NEED him."  
  
    "My heavens, Judy," Bonnie smiled. "You're turning me into a believer with every passing minute. Should we keep the rest of your sisters away from him while he's over in case he charms them, too?"  
  
    "Oh, mom," Judy giggled, giving her a hug, which Bonnie kindly returned.

 

* * *

  
  
-Hopps Family Farm Lakeside, 2:00 PM, Day Four-  
  
  
    Nick and Stu sat near the edge of the lake on a dock, both of them casting their fishing rods. Nick felt quite anxious, which he thought was funny, because not only was Stu as small as Judy, he was also very kind and never cross with Nick.  
  
    "So, Nick," Stu gave a smile, "you love my daughter, huh?"  
  
    "I do, sir," Nick said respectfully.  
  
    "Oh, come on," Stu slapped the air in front of himself with one arm in a jolly fashion, "I can't have you calling me that. Just Stu is fine." There was a pause. "I know she owes you her life."  
  
    "Well, about that," Nick thought, "I think the score is a bit muddy there. I'm not sure who owes who now, to be honest."  
  
    "Did I tell you about the first time Judy got into it with a fox?" Stu asked. Nick shook his head. "She was a fairly young thing, and she got attacked by this nasty fox just for standing up for her friends."  
  
    Nick's jaw dropped in horror. "What...?"  
  
    "Yup," Stu nodded, "If you get close enough to her left cheek you can still see the scars. When she left for Zootopia, I wanted her to be protected. I gave her fox repellent, deterrent, and even a Taser! I uh, don't have any of those anymore, in case you were worried." Nick still looked intense.  
  
    "This explains a lot," Nick muttered.  
  
    "When Jude left, she would only take the repellent, and then only to quiet me up," Stu chuckled. "She was so determined to break the mold of what she thought of everyone, and everyone thought of her. Anyway, one time, I was at a fair, talking to Bon, and I picked a free sample cookie from a stand. And dang, if it wasn't the tastiest cookie I ever had, not that I'd admit that to Bon. And wouldn't you know who the person at the stand was? That same fox! Once I recognized him, I was about to give him a talking to that would leave his ears ringing for the next week."  
  
    "But...?" Nick prodded.  
  
    "Before I could say anything, he apologized very sincerely," Stu recalled. "He wasn't asking for my forgiveness, just that he wanted me to know how much he regret what he did. I was impressed. I'd never heard such sincerity from a fox. So, I decided his pastries could use a little of the Hopps family fruit and signed him on as a business partner."  
  
    "Wait, was that Gideon Gray? That kind, down-to-earth, portly fox?" Nick marveled.  
  
    "One and the same!" Stu chuckled, looking up at the sky and shaking his head. "Sometimes I wonder if I'm being punished for my old views on foxes by having two stand-up ones in my life."  
  
    "Well, Stu, I can appreciate there's a big difference between someone wanting to be your business partner and someone wanting to be your daughter's partner," Nick said, and then coughed. "Er, as it were."  
  
    "Oh, I love ya to death, Nick, you know that," Stu pushed Nick gently. "I just had to get all that out, you know? Clear my soul a bit. You know how emotional we bunnies can get."  
  
    "Judy never told me about Gideon Grey," Nick frowned. "It would have explained so much."  
  
    "I bet she just wanted a fresh start, son," Stu smiled broadly. "No excuses in her new life, you know? She was gonna be a cop and no one was gonna stop her."  
  
    "Yeah," Nick chuckled, "Huh... 'son'..."  
  
    "Oops, that just kinda slipped out there," Stu laughed, "I thought I'd give it a try, you know? I love giving my family nicknames, you know, but your name is  _already_ Nick!" He ribbed Nick in the side.  
  
    "Family, hmm?" Nick nodded, giving a warm chuckle. "You know what, I really appreciate that. I really, really do. I hope it wouldn't be too weird if I kinda uh... give you a little sideways hug or something." Nick tried putting his arm around Stu, who reciprocated the gesture.  
  
    "Haha, not at all," Stu laughed, his eyes getting a little misty, "ah cripes, gotta keep those waterworks shut off." He kept it together, barely.  
  
    "So, do fish actually come biting here, or..." Nick wondered.  
  
    "Oh not usually," Stu said warmly, "just come out here to have an excuse to think."  
  
    "Can I ask you a few more things about Judy?"  
  
    "Oh, of course!" Stu bounced his head up brightly. "That's what I'm here for! Embarrassing stories, trivia bits, you name it! You got me here all afternoon if you want me!"  
  
    Nick smiled happily. He knew he was going to enjoy the rest of the day.

 

* * *

  
  
-Hopps Family Farm Compound Main Living Area, 10:00 PM, Day Five-  
  
  
    "You know," Judy said, setting up blankets and pillows near the curvature of the enormous couch in the main living area, "I know we slept here last night, but we probably could have just evacuated one of the many, many bedrooms for us. Probably would have only thrown off a half dozen or so bunnies who had to sleep somewhere else."  
  
    "Oh, only a half dozen," Nick said, fluffing a pillow. "Sorry Fluff, but that still is kind of a weird thing from my perspective."  
  
    "You're so cute," Judy grinned, gazing at him in his soft cottony t-shirt and shorts, the likes of which she was also wearing.  
  
    "Judy, when you say cute to a fox, it's kinda, eh," Nick held out his hand and wobbled it.  
  
    "Oh hush," Judy smirked, leaping onto the couch with Nick. They turned to watch some TV.  
  
    "I don't think I'll ever get used to this," Nick said, looking at one of the many TV screens, looking at all the moving parts they had in back as they could even be combined seamlessly to create one enormous screen. "This is supposed to be suburbia, but in some ways it feels like  _this_ place is where the future is, not Zootopia. So many accommodations for so many bunnies." He looked left and right, seeing a few bunnies relaxing on the further ends of the couch, watching other shows. "Well, no-bunny seems to be watching us right now."  
  
    "Finally," Judy grinned mischievously, placing her hands on his shoulders, leaning into Nick.  
  
    "Heya!" Jenny popped her head over the back of the couch, vaulting over it and landing next to Judy.  
  
    "Really?" Judy sighed. "Ah, hey Jenny." Jenny nodded over to Nick.  
  
    "Hey Nick, I think this is the first time I've seen you without a tie on," Jenny gave him a cheeky grin, which he returned slyly. "What is it with you and those things anyway?"  
  
    "Well, I finally learned what his ties are for," Judy said, starting to tie an invisible tie around Nick. "If Nick is wearing a tie, I can do... this." Judy started pulling on the invisible tie, and Nick obediently leaned forward as if he really was compelled to. Judy leaned in to kiss him, and he gave her a brief smooch. The two chuckled affectionately.  
  
    "Wow," Jenny rolled her eyes.  
  
    "I hope you don't think your fox-smooching sister is too weird," Judy laughed.  
  
    "Of course she is," Jenny laughed in reply. "That's why I like her so much. And I guess I can kiiiinda see what you see in him? He is a little bit handsome, I _guess_."  
  
    "Flattery will get you nowhere," Nick quipped. "We foxes are all very handsome. Maybe you'll find your own one day."  
  
    "I dunno if I'm into _that_ ," Jenny gave a playful, fake shiver, "I idolize my sister, but I'm not going to follow her to the letter."  
  
    "Oh, speaking of," Judy asked. "How's your dream going?"  
  
    "Still on track," Jenny pumped her arm. "Three more years of high school, then I'm going into training to join the Zootopia Fire Department."  
  
    "Whoa, an admirable goal!" Nick nodded, impressed.  
  
    "I'm so proud, Jenny," Judy smiled.  
  
    "I think dad will be happy to have me out of the house," Jenny admitted, "I've already gotten into trouble by kicking a few doors off their hinges while practicing forced entry." Judy laughed.  
  
    "God, there's two of them," Nick put his hand on his forehead, shaking his head.  
  
    "And since I'm a bunny, I can be really low to the ground and get into some places others can't," Jenny practiced crawling extremely close to the ground on the couch. Nick laughed in amusement.  
  
    "Yeah, always be ready to use your advantages," Judy agreed. "You'll need them."  
      
    "Anyway, just wanted to bother ya," Jenny grinned, holding up her phone. "I don't have a picture of you two together yet. Get in close!" Judy was a bit surprised as Nick complied immediately, and she smiled nervously for the picture, before trying to calm down to give them a nice moment to remember.  
  
    "Nice," Jenny grinned, admiring the picture.  
  
    "Aren't we a little under-dressed, though?" Judy wondered.  
  
    "Yeah," Jenny smirked, "that's why this is gonna look great on social media. Ha-HA! See ya, sucker!" She leaped back over the couch and took off across the room.  
  
    "Why you... Jenny!" Judy leaped up, but Nick put her hand on her shoulder.  
  
    "Aw, let her go, she got us," Nick smirked.  
  
    "But she's..."  
  
    "Exactly like you?" Nick laughed. "That was a grade-A hustle there."  
  
    "Fine," Judy relented, collapsing on top of Nick and starting to settle down. "Two days to go."  
  
    "Aw, don't be like that," Nick said. "Bonnie's on board now, Stu loves us, we got it."  
  
    "I'm surprised you're not sick of here yet," Judy said, snuggling in, "usually the clusterfluffle has gotten to you by now."  
  
    "Eh, got more important things to worry about," Nick grinned, "like keeping this bunny happy." Judy smiled in appreciation as they cuddled up to prepare for rest, the low, indistinct noises coming from multiple TVs serving as an odd kind of white noise. Surprisingly, they both slept through the night.

 

* * *

  
  
-Hopps Family Farm Blueberry Fields, 4:30 PM, Day Six-  
  
  
    "Ah, finally," Nick sighed to himself as he and Judy strolled through the fields, "it feels like it's been forever since I've only had one bunny in sight." He looked around warily to make sure there wasn't anyone else around. Judy chuckled.  
  
    "Yeah, this is probably the first time we've really been alone since we got here," Judy smiled to herself. "So, when you said you wanted to be alone with me for a bit, that's why I suggested we come out here. The blueberries aren't ready to be picked yet, and they've already been watered, so there's no one else around."  
  
    "Well, luckily there's something I care about in this field a  _lot_ more than blueberries," Nick smirked.  
  
    "Aw, you charmer," Judy punched Nick's arm gently.  
  
    "You're wearing that pink shirt from the time under the bridge," Nick observed wistfully. Judy nodded, giving a cheerful "mhm!" They walked for a little bit longer before Nick spoke again.  
  
    "Judy, you remember when we first moved in together?"  
  
    "Of course!" Judy replied joyfully.  
  
    "Our first snuggle? Our first real date? First kiss? When we confessed our love to each other?" Nick wasn't looking directly at Judy.  
  
    "I'd never forget any of those!" Judy happily took Nick's hand in hers.  
  
    "What did all of those have in common?" Nick's voice was oddly even.  
  
    "They were all wonderful moments that brought us closer together," Judy said, gently swinging Nick's arm with hers.  
  
    "That, and..." Nick paused both his words and their walk, standing still, "all of them were started by you."  
  
    "Huh?" Judy stopped walking as well, confused, but thought about this, "I mean, I guess you're right? So?"  
  
    "I've..." Nick started, "I've made you do all the heavy lifting in this relationship. You've had to push me wherever you wanted to go. ...No, wherever we  _needed_ to go. That's all been on you."  
  
    "Nick..." Judy said gently, "I don't mind at all. I know you have a different type of personality than me. I'm all gung-ho and vivacious, and you're, well, a bit more subdued. It's just how we are."  
  
    "But it's not entirely fair, to you or me," Nick sighed, "I want to do something important for us. But, deep down, sometimes I feel like a scared little kit again."  
  
    "Nick, come on..." Judy was getting a bit worried.  
  
    "Judy, reach into my shirt pocket and take out what you find there," Nick said evenly. Judy gave a terse gasp of surprise, but did as she was asked. She smiled as she felt a familiar shape, pulling out her carrot recorder pen.  
  
    "Oh, the pen!" Judy said, brightening up. "What trouble this got us into, and out of." She giggled happily. "Do you want me to listen to something you've recorded on it?" She went to press the button, and Nick felt his breath speed up till he was practically panting. He suddenly dropped to his knees and pulled her wrist away from the pen.  
  
    "W-wait!" Nick begged.  
  
    "Nick?" Judy was back to being perplexed. Nick opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. His jaw only slightly trembled. His grip on Judy's wrist loosened. There was a moment of awkwardness. Judy's expression melted from worry, and, surprisingly, moved to a rather coy look.  
  
    "Before I press this button, let's make a deal," Judy said impishly. Nick's eyebrow cocked in confusion.  
  
    "A deal?" Nick asked, then suddenly said: "No, come on, Carrots, just press the button, _please_. I'm on my knees here, literally."  
  
    "I am going to predict how I will react to whatever's on this pen," Judy ignored him playfully. "If I guess correctly, you have to do one thing for me. If I guess wrong, I have to do one thing for you. Whatever you want." Nick looked confused and perhaps a bit scared.  
  
    "Y-you want me to just hand you over a blank check like that?"  
  
    "Only if I win! Well, do you trust me or not?" Judy smirked, lolling her ears to the side and waggling the pen a bit, calling to Nick's mind the first time she had ever hustled him.  
  
    "If it will make you press the button, I will agree to your terms, madam," Nick's shoulders dropped a bit in defeat. Judy smiled plainly in her victory, returning to a more neutral pose.  
  
    "All right then. Yes."  
  
    "Yes?" Nick was slightly confused.  
  
    "'Yes', is how I'm going to react to what's on this pen," Judy smirked. Nick's throat suddenly felt very dry.  
  
    Judy brought the pen close to her chest, squinted her eyes shut, and bit her lip. Then, she pressed the button with both of her thumbs.  
  
    Nick's voice emerged from the carrot recorder pen: "Judy Hopps, will you marry me?"  
  
    Nick's chest was visibly moving as his entire body felt on edge. Judy gave a sweet smile.  
  
    "Well," she started, and began to talk very meticulously, "it looks... like... I was... RIGHT!"  
  
    "Huhh!" Nick gave an odd combination of a gasp and a groan. His chest heaved as if he had been punched.  
  
    "So, that means I win," Judy said gleefully, "you have to do what I say."  
  
    "V-very well, Judy," Nick said, still rather confused to how events were playing out, "I am ready to humiliate myself however you deem fit."  
  
    "Oh, nothing like that," Judy grinned, and said playfully, "all I want you to do is empty your pockets."  
  
    Nick gulped as he finally wet his throat enough to swallow. Still on his knees, he took out his wallet, phone, and keys, dropping them to the ground.  
  
    "Is that it...?" Judy asked coquettishly. Nick hesitated, then reached deep into his pocket and brought out a small black ring box. He cracked it open, and when Judy caught side of a ring, she made a high-pitched squeak, a strange but adorable sound that Nick had never heard her make before. He shook himself from his trance and closed the box.  
  
    "Okay, just to be clear," Nick said, waving his free hand, "you uh... will marry me, right, Judy...?"  
  
    "Nicholas Piberius Wilde," Judy nearly shouted, "I am going to marry the _heck_ out of you! What, did you think I was going to marry the _carrot pen_? Now, SHOW ME THAT RING!"  
  
    Nick offered up the ring. It was a dainty looking gold ring, perfectly sized for one of Judy's middle fingers. The top of it had a handsomely cut emerald, which was bordered by two smaller citrine gems.  
  
    "My sweet heavens, Nick," Judy was awestruck, "It's so gorgeous!"  
  
    "Only the finest 'carrot' ring for my Carrots," Nick smirked.  
  
    "Liar!" Judy shouted happily. "You're a liar!" Nick's eyes flew open at her happy-sounding accusations. "That's citrine, right? That's not the color of a _carrot_ , that's the color of _this_!" Judy excitedly shoved one of her fingers into Nick's fur, right where the sun was hitting it, which indeed was very nearly the same color. "And this emerald, it's the color of your eyes! You want me to wear a symbol that you'll always be with me... mmh... don't try to tell me it's just a carrot, you romantic doofus!"  
  
    "You got me again," Nick said, his ears hot. "That is exactly what I was going for."  
  
    "See?" Judy said, proudly claiming the ring and slipping it on her finger. "I can see right through you too, sometimes!"  
  
    "Okay, come here, you," Nick said, getting to his feet. He lifted up Judy with both hands, one supporting under her and the other around her back.  
  
    "Whoa, Nick!" Judy squeaked happily, holding onto his shoulders for support. Nick then walked around in a circle to spin her around in his arms, her feet trailing outward behind her.  
  
    "Eeeee!" Judy squealed in delight. She felt her heart racing in excitement. Once Nick stopped, she nuzzled Nick's face all over with unrestrained affection. Nick enjoyed this for several moments, gently nuzzling back, before deftly leading her muzzle with his into a deep kiss. Judy was all too eager to join into this. Her hands squeezed and rubbed Nicks shoulders as they shared the moment. Nick softly ended the kiss and gazed into her eyes, smiling with his usual smug grin and half-lid eyes, which Judy mirrored perfectly, the shared look carrying a tone of love and understanding. Nick then gently set Judy down.  
  
    "Wanna head back?" Nick jerked his thumb in the direction of the Hopps compound.  
  
    "Truthfully? Not really," Judy admitted, "I'd rather spend the rest of the day out here with my new fiancé. But I suppose we should head back for dinner, huh?" She took his hand and they both started walking back. "I know exactly what kind of ring I'll get you..." Judy took his hand and softly traced her finger around the circumference of his middle finger. "A nice, handsome silver band to stand out against your fur and to represent mine. Then, an inlaid amethyst for my eyes."  
  
    "Mm," Nick sighed blissfully, "you'd never be able to get that ring off me."  
  
    "So it's settled, then!" Judy laughed happily, skipping in excitement. Nick continued to walk, emotionally drained from his proposal, but feeling very at peace.  
  
    "Oh, uh," Judy started, "not to break the moment, but I don't think you ever picked all your stuff back up."  
  
    "Ah, jeez," Nick slapped his forehead, releasing Judy and running back towards where he proposed. Judy laughed in delight, following him.

 

* * *

  
  
-Hopps Family Farm Compound Main Entry Hall, 5:30 PM, Day Six-  
  
    "Judy and Nick are getting married?!"  
    "Look at Judy's ring! It's so pretty!"  
    "Why's it look like a carrot?"  
    "Judy, you're gonna marry a fox?"  
    "Does this mean Nick's gonna be our brother?"  
    "Yeah! Nick's the coolest brother! A fox brother!"  
  
    Nick and Judy just had warm smiles on as they waded through the small army of curious children. A tearful Stu glomping on to Judy finally removed the two from each other, and Nick grinned, letting Stu into Judy's arms.  
  
    "Oh honeybun," Stu sobbed, "he really did it, huh? You're really gonna get married?"  
  
    "Uh huh," Judy smiled, hugging back. As he continued to weep in happiness Judy started to get a little anxious. "C'mon, dad. Dad. Dad please."  
  
    "I'm just so happy, Judy," Stu wailed. Nick chuckled and pulled out his phone, flipping through a few recent pictures he took.  
  
    "What have you got there, Nick?" Bonnie asked. Nick showed off the phone; it was a picture of Judy with a bright, toothy smile, flashing her ring for the shot. "Oh Nick, she looks so very happy there. I'll be proud to call you my son."  
  
    "I don't want to rush anything," Nick held up his arms in caution. "You can still call me Nick, or 'the fox', or whatever."  
  
    "I'll call you 'son' if I want, mister," Bonnie gave a smirk with her challenging tone, folding her arms.  
  
    "Ah," Nick nodded, "I wondered where Judy's fire came from. Because..." Nick pointed to the weeping Stu as Judy pat his back and tried to get him to calm down. "I was pretty sure it didn't come from him." Nick's phone suddenly buzzed. "Oh, it's mom. I'll just put her on MuzzleTime here." He pressed the button on his phone and stood near Bonnie so she could see them both.    
  
    "Nicholas!" Mary shouted. "You _proposed_?"  
  
    "Yeah, I-" Nick shook his head in disbelief, "what the heck? How do you already know?"  
  
    "As you might have heard," Bonnie explained, "the Hopps rumor mill travels at nearly light speed."  
  
    "And unfortunately for your privacy," Mary added, "I'm a part of it now. I play Scarabble with Bonnie." Bonnie held up her phone.  
  
    "I texted her."  
  
    "Well, anyway, yeah mom, I did propose, I really did it," Nick said, sighing, "I almost didn't. It took me 48 tries."  
  
    "She waited for you to fumble for the right words for 48 tries...?" Bonnie asked incredulously. Nick pulled out the carrot pen.  
  
    "No, it took 48 tries to get this just right," he hit the button, and his voice came out of the pen once more: "Judy Hopps, will you marry me?"  
      
    "Aww!" Both moms cooed at a very high register.  
  
    "Wait," Bonnie said, "you proposed to my daughter with a gimmicky carrot pen?"  
  
    "Oh, no Bonnie!" Mary said in explanation. "They have a huge history with that pen! You should ask them about it sometime!"  
  
    Bonnie held both of her arms up near her head in defeat, turning her head. "As long as it makes my daughter happy. Like I said, I've given up trying to understand her." Judy and Stu happened over. Judy grinned at her older siblings holding off the horde of smaller kids to let them have some time together. Among the "defense" was Jenny, who winked at Judy.  
  
    "What's going on over here, guys?" Judy asked. "Oh, hi Mary!"  
  
    "Show me that ring, Judy!" Mary commanded warmly. Judy grinned, showing it off proudly.  
      
    "Wow, it is lovely!" Mary said. "...Kinda looks like a carrot though."  
  
    "Ah I get it, that citrine," Stu nodded. "It's you isn't it, my boy?" Stu patted Nick on the chest. "I'm proud of you."  
  
    "Easy now, pops," Nick looked concerned as Stu sniffled, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
    "J-just, so proud..."  
  
    "Why's daddy crying?"  
    "Hey do you think I can marry a fox too?"  
    "Lemme at 'em! I wanna hug 'em!"  
    "Why are you holding us back?"  
    "Jenny, lemme go! I wanna hug Nick!"  
    "Nick never told me if he has a car or not."

 

* * *

  
  
-Hopps Family Farm Lakeside, 6:30 PM, Day Six, -  
  
  
    "Wow, it is gorgeous out here, and I'm not just talking about the bunny," Nick said, reclined against a tree near the lake. Judy was cuddled up contentedly against him, and made hum of approval at the compliment. "Such a nice temperature out, the sun on the lake, the rolling hills... in another life, maybe it was me who moved here, wanting to get away from all that city hustle and bustle, and met an adorable country bunny..."  
  
    "Well, in this life," Judy smirked, "you're stuck with a crazy country bunny who wants to achieve the unprecedented. Like becoming a bunny cop, or marrying a fox."  
  
    "Hm, not so bad," Nick flashed his teeth in a grin. He looked around, seeing several pairs of bunny ears around near them, who were trying to hide that they were eavesdropping. "Aw, are you kidding me? The hills have ears."      
  
    "Can you blame them, Nick?" Judy asked. "This handsome foxxie wants to marry their sister Judy, the crazy bunny who wanted to make the world a better place. There are little kids who think of us like we're from a fairy tale, teenagers pretending to watch over them that are wondering if I'm just trying to fight the establishment or something, and young adults pretending to watch  _them_ that probably just want to see us kiss. The Hopps rumor mill is going to be going for some time. In fact, why don't we give it some fuel?" Nick gulped at this. "Tell me something romantic."  
  
    "Huh?" Nick sputtered. "You know I'm not that good at coming up with things like that on the fly."  
  
    "You are...!" Judy protested. "C'mon, I know you're just a big, four-foot sweetie... let me hear that smooth, even voice I love so much woo me..."  
  
    "All right, all right," Nick relented, thinking for a few seconds. "Judy, you are the most amazing female I've ever met in Zootopia." Judy's eyes began to sparkle. "And, that's not just hyperbole. Like I told you before, I know everyone. That's why I was so intrigued by this silly little country bunny in the first place. I didn't know her. But when I got to know her, she defied my jaded expectations in every possible way. I knew I needed her, but I pushed her away, and let her come after me. I'm just such an awful predator because-" Judy looked like she would interrupt with a protest, but Nick put his finger on her lips. "let me finish, I'm an awful predator because it took me five years to catch my prey. But now I have her, and she was worth every second she took to get. She's my bunny now, and I'm not ashamed to admit it."  
  
    "Mmmm... you do have me... your words are like silk... like a web you've caught me in..." Judy droned in ecstasy, her eyes shut as she wriggled her body gently against Nick's. His ears grew hot at how his words were affecting Judy, but then he thought he heard some bunnies chattering. "Don't mind them, hmhm." Judy relaxed, and there was a peaceful pause. "Judy Wilde."  
  
    Nick jerked. "C-come again? Judy Wilde? You'd take my name?"  
  
    "Why not? I kinda like the sound of it, don't you?" Judy lazily adjusted her position against Nick, snuggling in deeper.  
  
    "Well, ours is not going to be a typical marriage, is it?" Nick offered. "Maybe we should hyphenate? How does Judy Wilde-Hopps strike you?"  
  
    "Judy Wilde-Hopps," she repeated. "Sounds like the name of a secret agent!"  
  
    "We may have to become secret agents if our marriage screws things up at the ZPD," Nick grumbled.  
  
    "Don't worry about that just yet," Judy laughed, "let's just take the bridges as they come."  
  
    "That's one reason I was so afraid to propose, Judy," Nick admitted, "I would never put myself above your dreams."  
  
    "Too bad that's impossible," Judy smirked, "because I've appended my dreams to make sure you're in them. I'm still going to make the world a better place, somehow, Nick. If it's at the ZPD, that's great. But there's also things like private detectives, or maybe even secret agents, like you said. We've cracked a lot of crazy cases, maybe someone higher up has noticed us. But Chief Bogo has always respected my ability to get things done, ever since I started to crack the Night Howler case. Our marriage shouldn't change anything. We should be fine."  
  
    Nick shook his head, and shrugged. "You're right, Judy, I shouldn't worry. We only have one day left after this, one day to enjoy this great farm and the sprawling natural setting with all of its fresh, earthy smells, lovely sights, and... lots of precocious soon-to-be-in-law bunnies."  
  
    "That's the spirit," Judy laughed, kissing his cheek.


End file.
